


"Werewolf"

by Miran4242



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choking mention, Domme Lydia, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spanking, no actual choking much to Allisons dismay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miran4242/pseuds/Miran4242
Summary: "Here's what I want"Allison sat at the edge of Lydia's bed, clutching the sheets nervously. Lydia gave her a nod to go on. They had been having sex, on and off, since high school, and yesterday Allison had texted her asking if they could talk. Lydia could guess what it was about. She knew Allison liked it a little rough, and she could feel her pushing whenever they had sex. She would tease and taunt and dare Lydia to get rougher. But she wasn't going to do anything until they had a conversation.In which Allison tells Lydia exactly what she wants, and Lydia proceeds to do the same.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin
Kudos: 65





	"Werewolf"

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are in college for comfort. This is my first time posting smut, so lemme know what you think! Also let me know if you have any requests for other pairings/prompts/etc

"Here's what I want"

Allison sat at the edge of Lydia's bed, clutching the sheets nervously. Lydia gave her a nod to go on. They had been having sex, on and off, since high school, and yesterday Allison had texted her asking if they could talk. Lydia could guess what it was about. She knew Allison liked it a little rough, and she could feel her pushing whenever they had sex. She would tease and taunt and dare Lydia to get rougher. But she wasn't going to do anything until they had a conversation.

She was glad Allison had started it, it was easier than trying to pry it out of her. She had had to figure out what partners wanted before and it was always a lot of blushing and skimming around what they really wanted. If it were up to Lydia kinks would be a mandatory first date confession. No point in getting emotional with someone if you knew they wanted you to call them “daddy”

"I want you to be gentle." Allison began.

"Doesn't that go against the point?" Lydia said, smiling a bit.

Allison blushed. "I don't mean like... physically. Just like verbally...I want you to be nice to me."

"You don't want me to call you a dirty slut" Lyida finished.

Allison winced. 

"Noted. You like praise, right?"

Lydia gained some satisfaction in watching Allison blush again. "How'd you know?"

Lydia laughed, "You're not exactly subtle," Lydia had casually said “good girl” once after Allison had come up with some solution to some werewolf problem or another and had been surprised by the flush she’d watch creep up Allisons cheeks. She gave her best predatory smile. "Are you, pretty girl?"

The response was immediate. Allison twitched slightly, just a clenching of her hands against the bedspread. 

Lydia grinned. This was going to be fun.

"And anyway I'm pretty good at clocking what people are into."

"Oh really?"

"Of course. You're into praise, Scott would let you peg him if you wanted to, Kira would definitely get something out of it if one of the wolves went after her in wolf form and-

"Stiles?" Alison said, with a quirk of her lips.

Lydia paused. If she had to guess, Stiles wasn't into anything. He liked to be loved. Wanted it more than anything. 

"You got me on that one."

Allison raised an eyebrow but did not push. She had other things she wanted from Lydia. "Nothing more than spanking, no canes or whips or whatever"

"I'm honored you think I own a cane or a whip"

"You could definitely figure it out"

Lydia nodded, she wasn't wrong. She had made do with a belt once but hadn’t liked the look of the welts afterward. Had Allison wanted something like that she would probably have invested in an actual whip. They were friends afterall.

"Choking is ok, too" 

This actually surprised Lydia. She hadn't figured Allison for a choking type. 

"Is it asyphixiation or the hold that you like? I want to be as safe as possible."

"The hold"

Lydia made a note. It was possible to hold someone down by their neck without limiting their breathing. 

"Anything else?

"I want you to tell me what to do."

Lydia finally laughed. "Oh I can definitely do that."

Allison smiled. This was probably the easiest thing to ask for. It wasn’t as though Lydia didn’t spend her time telling them all what to do anyway. What could she say. She couldn’t help that she was always right.

"So...um that's it I guess."

"What should our safeword be?"

“Oh...I hadn't really thought about it.”

Lydia pondered that for a moment. She was a fan of food safe words herself. Then she got an idea. “What about something subtle, like ‘werewolf?’”

"Werewolf it is"

  
  
  


Allison was nervous. She wasn't sure what to wear. She knew what she was going over to Lydia's for. It wasn't like they were going to hang out. Lyida was going to Dom her. There wasn't exactly an outfit for that. She decided on a dress and her leather jacket. Plus, no underwear.

Cool. Casual.

She plodded through the snow outside to Lydia's dorm. It was only a few minutes walk, something that had allowed for many sleepovers (sexual and otherwise) without much missing of class. Hypothetically. They had both skipped a morning class in favor of another round. 

Lydia greeted her at the door. It was always strange looking at her dorm room. They both had singles, but Allisons looked like...well a dorm room. With the addition of a few crossbows. Lydias looked like her room back home. For one it was huge, so huge she didn’t doubt serious money had been involved in acquiring it. She had replaced the single bed with a full in the center of the room and she had brought in a vanity and a coffee table. If it weren’t for the dingy hallway outside Alison could have sworn she was at a hotel whenever she stayed the night there. 

When she arrived at the door she knocked, and Lydia answered. She was relieved to see that Lydia hadn’t gone for anything special either, just a cream colored jumpsuit. Allison had the lingering thought that it might be more difficult to get her out of it. 

"You look cute" Lydia said. There was something in her eyes though. Allison had looked a predator in the eyes before. She knew what it looked like when someone wanted to devour you. 

She could feel her face flush as she walked in and took a seat on the bed.

There was a moment of silence, with her sitting on the bed, and Lydia looking at her. Surveying her more like.

"So how do you want to start? I was thinking..." 

"Lay down" Lydia said.

Hearing the command sent tingles through her. She laid back, legs dangling towards the floor. She was aware that her entire buisness was open to the air. She heard Lydia walk closer. 

"No underwear?" She watched as Lydia looked at her. The red head walked closer, placing hands on her thighs and pulling her dress farther up her thighs. She hadn't even been touched yet and Alison felt hot and wet. Lydia reached a hand, gently between her legs, not giving nearly enough pressure, just exploring. Her fingers traveled through Allison's pubic hair, ghosted over her clit and brushed against the wetness of her before she pulled her hand back. 

"Good girl." Lydia said, grinning. 

Allison felt as though she was going to expolde. 

"Do you want me to touch you, pretty?"

Allison nodded vigorously. She wanted that very badly. 

Lydia grinned, and that grin was evil. "Then you're going to have to earn it. Roll over.

Allison was momentarily confused, then she realized what Lydia meant. She felt herself blush and she rolled over on the bed, so she was stomach down on the bed, her butt in the air. Lydia once again pulled up her dress, this time revealing Allison's bare ass. 

“Oh, you are cute, baby.” Lydia said, her hand gripping one cheek forcefully. “Are you sure you’re going to be able to handle what I have to give you?” 

“Yeah” Allison barely managed to breath out.

The slap came hard and unexpected, she shrieked in a way that surprised even her. It was shrill and girlsh in a way she wasn’t expecting. She liked it. 

“I’m sorry, sweet girl, I couldn’t hear you.” Lydia says, her voice sacchrine sweet. “Say it again.”

“Yes!” Allison said clearly. 

The next slap comes as swiftly as the first one, stinging from her cheeks to her core. “Good, girl” Lydia cooed.

Allison tensed, sensing another hit coming. Instead she felt soft lips, kissing a nibbling across the spots that are still stinging from her hands. Lydias lips were soft and sweet and while she was enjoying this she wished that she would put her ministrations closer to her clit.

“Spread your legs.” Lydia said, and Allison widened her stance. Her pussy was more exposed this way but Lydia ignored it continuing to administer kisses on her backside. Alison groaned in frustration. 

“Did you need something?” Lydia asked.

Allison was going to respond, but she was silenced by a quick slap. This one was underhanded, and caught the soft flesh of her pussy. Alison gasped. 

“Hmm?” Alison couldn’t respond, was too surprised by the feeling that was disapating. Another slap came and she squealed. 

“God,” she said, breathless. 

“Yes?” She can feel Lydia grinning just before another slap lands, this one hits her clit and she thought she might go crazy from how wet she was getting.

“Lydia…”

“Yes, dear?” Lydia says. She’s started just running a single fingers across her skin, in between her cheeks, across her asshole, which was surprisingly sensitive and then downwards. She lightly played with her entrance and Allison felt as though she might die. 

“Please.”

“Please what?” Lydia said. “You have to say it, sweet girl.” 

“Fuck me, Lydia. Please, Fuck me.”

Lydia let a finger slip into Allison and she could have sobbed. “That’s it, good girl. All you had to do was ask.”

Her finger was deft and she slipped it in and out of Allisons criminally wet folds slowly. Her whole finger moves all the way in and all the way out and just from that movement Allison feels her core lurch. She moaned. She was already so close. Lydia added another finger, still going so slow, letting the whole of her digits be buried in Allison and then pulling them slowly out again. 

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” 

Allison had trouble responding. “G-good.”

Without removing her fingers, Lydia hit her again, the combination of pleasure and pain nearly making her come right then. “You have to speak up, pretty girl.” 

“It feels good!” She forced out. “God, Lydia it’s so…”

Lydia suddenly picked up speed, her fingers pistoning out of Allison with a sudden force.

“Oh , God, oh God, Oh God, Lydia-” Allison came, and she came hard. She felt herself tighten around Lydias fingers as they moved inside of her and her vision went white. She shudders and Lydia stops her motions keeping her fingers buried inside her as she comes. 

Allison came to and felt Lydia stroke her ass gently. She slipped her fingers out, and Allison sighed. 

“You’ve been very good.” Lydia said. She moved and sat beside Allison on the bed. “Come here.” 

Allison wasn’t sure she could move, but she managed to pull herself fully on the bed to lay on her back, laying her head on Lydias lap. Lydia stroked her hair softly, and kissed the top of her head. “Do you need anything sweet heart?”

Allison shook her head weakly, she felt the reverberations echoing through her body, still feeling the ghost of fingers inside of her. 

“How was that?” Lydia asked. 

“Very good.” She finally managed to say. 

“Too much? Too little?” Lydias hand felt very nice on her head, and she snuggled a little bit closer. 

“Perfect.” Allison said. 

“Would you be willing to do something else for me?”

At this point Allison would have done anything for her. “Of course” 

Lydia reached a hand under Allisons chin. “Would you like to take care of me baby?” 

Allison nods. “Gotta take some clothes off first.” 

“That can be arranged” 

Lydia pulled the top off of her jumpsuit, revealing no bra underneath. Allison had always liked Lydias breasts. Soft and heavy, with nipples that were rosy colored. Allison lifted her head from Lydias lap almost on instinct and latches on to a breast, sucking gently. 

“Mmm.”Lydia moaned appreciativly. Allisons hands reached up to the other breast, taking the nipple inbetween her fingers as she sucked. Lydias hips bucked appreciatively.

Allison was getting wrapped up in her sucking, when Lydia pushed her back. She made a small whine in protest. 

“I want your mouth elsewhere.” Lydia stood up, slipping the rest of her jumpsuit down over her thighs and on to the floor. She hadn’t gone commando, and was wearing a matching pair of cream underwear. Allison sat up, swinging herself around so she was facing Lydia. Lydia stepped forward. And wrapped her fingers around Allison's wrist, pulling her hand between her legs.

“Feel.” Lydia said. “Feel how wet you’ve made me, pretty girl.”

Allison could feel it, soaking the thin fabric. She had done that, somehow. She had always been amazed at how wet pussy felt, that she had the power to do that. Dicks sometimes felt easy. This was soft and warm and wet and perfect.

“Taste it.”

Lydia let go of her hand, and Allison obediently brought her fingers to her lips, tasting the familiar taste.

“You want more sweet girl?” Lydia asked. Allison nodded. Lydia moved to the bed and Allison scooted out of her way as Lydia laid down. She pulled her underwear down over her hips as well, tossing them to the side. She spread her legs, exposing herself to Allison. 

“Get to work.”

Allison couldn’t move fast enough. She positioned herself inbetween Lydias legs, hovering over soft, reddish hair and the soft warmth that was beneath it. Lydias hands worked their way into Allisons hair, and at first she thought it was another comforting gesture. But there was a swift yank, and Alison was thrust face first into Lydias wetness. 

There were times when she would go slowly in this situation, draw out Lydias pleasure. But it was clear what Lydia wanted. Alison lapped like a dog as Lydia ground her pussy against her mouth.

"Right there, pretty girl, right where I want you. Your mouth is so good baby."

Allison's face was getting soaked in Lydia's juices as she rutted against it. She barely had room to breath as Lydia ground against her. She managed to latch on to Lydia's clit and gave it one hard suck. She moaned into Lydias pussy, the soft hum vibrating through her lips and against her clit. 

"Oh god-" Lydia's legs shook, that's how Allison knew she was close. Allison didn’t let up, focusing all her energy on sucking on Lydias clit as she groundherself desperately against her face. When she came, her fingers tightened in Alison's hair. Lydia had always been loud, and this time was no different. Allsion briefly lost track of it trapped between the pale of Lydia's thighs. She had always liked their softness, something about someone so forcefull feeling so soft.

Finally she was released, and she gasped, taking big breathes of air as she looked at Lydia who was still slightly shaking. Allison kissed her trembling thighs gently and worked her way up her stomach, kissing her way upwards until Lydias arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She was still fully clothed, or as fully as she’d started, while Lydia was spread, soft and naked around her. 

“Was that good?” Allison asked.

“Perfect.” Lydia responded, she still sounded a bit breath-y. Allison assumed she must have been really worked up. It made her warm a bit with pride, that dominating her turned Lydia on just as much as it did her. 

They laid there like that, warm in each other's arms for a bit before Allison spoke up again. 

“You didnt choke me.” She said. Strange how things you never thought would come out of your mouth did so easily. 

“Wanted to take it slow. One thing at a time, sweetness.” 

Allison smiled into Lydias naked chest. “But you will, sometime?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
